I Know You Have Magic
by marmar122097
Summary: There is a patrol. Naturally, it is ambushed. Merlin must save his royal dollopheadedness, and Gwaine is more observant than usual. Two-shot, a light and fun reveal which is a little OOC. No pairings, just some bromance.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there! This is probably a two-shot, and maybe a little OOC. It made me happy. It's just meant to be an optimistic and fun little reveal scene that ****_could _****have happened. Read on, friend! :)**

The patrol was ambushed. As usual. Luckily it had happened while Gwaine was in the middle of one of his long-winded speeches about apples. And food. And mead. And pretty much anything that was entering in his head. So that's something. It was, speech including, a normal patrol. Arthur and Merlin up front, as Arthur insisted on coming even though he knew it would probably be ambushed. The prat. Behind him was Leon, then Percival, then Gwaine, then Elyan. Just as Gwaine was rating his night's sleep by the number of apple/food related dreams, something spooked the horses. They took off running, and it must have been magic because without fail every single member of the patrol - though not Merlin, Gwaine noticed - was thrown from his horse. As soon as they had all landed, large, strong men leaped down from the trees and materialized (not literally) from the bushes surrounding the trail. A huge mountain sloped up on either side; they were trapped.

"Bandits!" Arthur yelled. As if it weren't obvious. They all drew their swords, and Merlin ran behind a tree, having dismounted. Gwaine wondered about that. Why is it that Merlin is always running and hiding? Certain times, he'd seen the young manservant be braver than all the rest. Gwaine also noticed that Merlin was behind the tree Arthur was fighting in front of. What did he intend to do?

Gwaine heard the clash of sword-on-sword, and he whipped around. Sure enough, Elyan had just been knocked down. He was fine, though a little shocked. The huge, burly man - bigger than even Percival - was smiling menacingly, and the ground shook when he stepped. Gwaine knew he would have to defeat him with skill. That was fine. Skill was his specialty.

"Hey, mate!" He screamed, getting the big guy's attention and drawing him away from Elyan. He lumbered over, lifting a sword almost taller than Gwaine himself. The guy was huge, but he wasn't fast nor graceful. He stabbed, Gwaine parried, and threw in a stab of his own. It wasn't to actually hit the bandit, it was to force him to parry. He did just that, making Gwaine smile as wide as his apple dreams did. Or apples themselves. Mustn't get distracted, Gwaine told himself. The guy stabbed again but Gwaine sidestepped, and the big, heavy guy wearing big, heavy armor stumbled forward, the weight he had put into his stab pulling him down. Gwaine knock the butt of his sword into the guy's head, denting his helmet and knocking him out cold. He could've killed him, but it didn't feel right. So instead he helped Elyan up, and surveyed the scene to see who he should help. Elyan had moved on and was helping Leon, Percival was doing quite well on his own. He turned to Arthur, just in time to see the bandit (probably the leader) whack his royal dollop-headedness clean over the head. Arthur crumpled, and the guy was just about to stab the king through his heart. Gwaine tried to run towards him, but cold sharp steel sliced down his leg and he fell too. It was the huge bandit! He had somehow regained enough consciousness to slice Gwaine with that immensely long sword of his.

"I knew I should have killed him," Gwaine muttered to himself. This had all happened in the half a moment that the leader of the bandit's sword was still moving to Arthur's unconscious body. Gwaine watched helplessly. Then he saw something that took him completely by surprise, so much so that he wasn't even sure he had seen it. Merlin, of all people, poked his head out from behind the tree. He glanced up, then looked back at the bandit. He seemed to come to a decision. Then, he muttered something in a low whisper that Gwaine could not make out. His eyes glowed a brilliant gold. The tree branch which he had glanced up too a moment ago was severed clean off its tree, and it fell with perfect timing, knocking out the bandit.

Merlin had just saved Arthur's life. With magic.

Gwaine lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everybody who briefly viewed this and those who followed/favorited. It means the world to me that you even want to read my writing. :)**

**Anyway, this fic has sorta turned into a multi-chapter adventure type-thing. However, if anybody wants to read this as a two- or three- shot, then the end of this chapter and next chapter could makes sense as finishing points for the story. However, I am going to continue it, and I hope you will enjoy reading it. I'll let you read now, but there will be a small AN at the bottom. See you there :)**

When Gwaine regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Merlin, with an impish grin. This was normal Merlin, not magic Merlin; not the Merlin who could snap tree branches with a single word and flash of golden eyes. It must have been an hallucination, or a dream. Gwaine wanted to believe that, but he somehow couldn't. Once he did believe it, though, so many things could be explained. How they'd face so many foes and always won, even when the odds were stacked against them. How Merlin did so many things that he did. Gwaine groaned allowed his head to roll to one side, only to find that he was now staring at the bottoms of Arthur's boots. He sat up quick, then reeled from the moment of dizziness. Merlin grabbed his arm and held him up.

"You really should lie down, Gwaine. Let me bandage your leg."

"Come on, Merlin. Would you ever lie back down inches from Arthur's stinky boots?" His voice sounded as though he'd swallowed a toad. Merlin laughed, and handed him a cup of water. Gwaine drank eagerly, though he secretly would rather be drinking in a tavern. There must be one nearby...

Gwaine looked around at the forest.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Don't know." Merlin said, ripping a piece of cloth of his shirt and tying it around Gwaine's hurt leg. "I had to drag you and his royal highness over there," Merlin nodded to Arthur, who was still unconscious. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth and he was snoring slightly. Both the knight and the manservant laughed at this image of their king. "And we fetched up here." Gwaine took all this in without comment. He was mostly watching Merlin very carefully, waiting for him to do something magical that would give him away. But nothing was forthcoming. Gwaine decided to press the younger man.

"So... there are an awful lot of tree branches falling on our enemies these days." Gwaine began, trying for a casual tone but watching Merlin very closely as he mixed some soup.

"Yes, that one was lucky, wasn't it?" Merlin replied, with perfect timing. Huh. So maybe the manservant was actually pretty good at keeping his secret. Gwaine was almost going to give up and leave the young man alone, but as Merlin turned away he noticed the slight downward curve of Merlin's mouth and the way one hand was fiddling with his neckerchief. So it must be true then, if Merlin was nervous. Maybe I'll just be straightforward, thought Gwaine. I'll just say it.

"Merlin, I know you have magic." Gwaine said. Merlin let out a small, slightly forced-sounding laugh and looked at him. "What have you been drinking?"

"Merlin, it's no use. I. Know. You. Have. Magic. I saw you drop that branch on the bandit. You saved Arthur's life." They both looked at Arthur again.

"Gwaine, you were passed out. I highly doubt that -" While Merlin was speaking, Gwaine had reached over and pushed the pot that was sitting on the hot coals. It started to fall. Without delay, without thought; and almost without notice, Merlin had turned slightly away so Gwaine couldn't see his eyes. The pot righted itself instantly and almost naturally looking. But Gwaine knew what had just happened. Stupid, Merlin chided himself. Now I've ruined everything. The young manservant sighed, and looked back at Gwaine.

"I suppose you saw that." Merlin muttered, and knew he was right from the knight's expression.

"So, you're a sorcerer." Gwaine clarified.  
"Sort of. I'm a warlock, which is a type of sorcerer."

"Anything else I need to know?" Gwaine asked, now more curious than anything else.

"Wait, Gwaine... you're not, well... uh..." Merlin fumbled. "You're not, like, scared of me or something?" He looked a little bashful. Gwaine laughed.

"No, you clotpole! You're my best friend. In fact, you were one of my only friends. Plus, I've only ever seen you use your magic for good. So it's fine. You're a warlock." Gwaine shrugged it off. Merlin smiled. He had never thought Gwaine would be the first to know, but it seemed like a good thing. Now he had someone on his side, something that hadn't happened since Lancelot. Gwaine was happy that Merlin had finally admitted to it. Now the fun can begin, he thought.

"Merlin, can you show me?" Asked Gwaine. Merlin was about to say something, probably yes, but he glanced at the sleeping form of Arthur.

"Don't worry. He doesn't look like he's going to be coming round any time soon." Gwaine reassured him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Merlin muttered, so quiet Gwaine barely heard. "But alright." He said in a normal voice. "We have to break camp anyways."

"Are we going back to Camelot?" Asked Gwaine. Merlin muttered something and the soup ladled itself into two bowls. The rest of it dumped itself out and the cauldron and other supplies packed themselves up into Merlin's bulging backpack. Merlin's eyes glowed for a second longer, though Gwaine was not sure why.

As soon as they were done inhaling their soup, Merlin got up.

"Yes. But I have to find a clearing... we need to get back quickly. Let me first revive Arthur." Merlin walked over the still-snoring king and put a hand over his heart. With a few muttered words, the young Pendragon gasped and sat up.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked. Arthur looked around confusedly.

"Where am I?" He asks. Merlin smiled and Gwaine smiled too, but then something dawns on him. I have to tell him, Gwaine thought to himself. As soon as he thought this, Merlin's eyes widened and he cried "No! Gw-" But Gwaine's comment was far louder.

"Merlin has magic!" He cried excitedly. Arthur didn't gasp or anything, he just rolled his eyes. Turning to Merlin, he said, "Has Gwaine been on the cider again?" Merlin just stood there, fuming.

"No, I'm serious." Gwaine says. "He really does have magic. Tell him, Merlin." Finally, Merlin rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's not like Gwaine would have been able to keep it a secret for long." He mutters to himself.

"I take offense at that." Gwaine retorted. Arthur was looking between them. He was thinking that he was crazy, that maybe he was having a dream...

"No, it's not a dream." Merlin rolled his eyes again and they ended up falling on Arthur. Arthur opens his mouth but has trouble speaking.

"Merlin, please explain yourself." The king demanded.

"Fine, but let's walk. There is a clearing over there." Arthur didn't object, assuming that this was Merlin's way of agreeing to explain some things. Had Gwaine been serious? Was Merlin really... magic?" Again, as soon as he thought this, Merlin smiled impishly, and spoke again to the unspoken question. The group rose and Merlin picked up all the stuff.

"Gwaine was serious. I have magic. Are... are you OK with that?" Merlin looked, again, a little nervous; but also happy to have the secret out. Arthur was contemplating his reply very carefully, and so there was an awkward moment when the only sound was their feet treading through the underbrush. Arthur was walking normally, though he had to stop every so often and sit down because of a throbbing headache. Merlin knew they would need help if they wanted to get back to Camelot soon enough that their absence would not be suspicious. Just as they were coming into the clearing, Arthur spoke, having calmed the raging storm of thoughts and emotions.

"So that means you've been reading my mind for the past few years." Arthur says. Merlin laughs, actually laughs, before answering.

"Only when you annoy me."

"And have you - besides that - ever used magic directly on me?" Gwaine laughs this time, and Merlin smirks.

"All the time." Merlin replies. Arthur's eyes widen, and he stops walking. Merlin hurriedly explains himself.

"Mostly to save your life. You realize I never actually spend any time at the tavern, don't you?" Merlin asks.

"Are you kidding? You spend all your time at the tavern!" Arthur protests.

"You sure you're not thinking of me?" Gwaine puts in, making all three of them laugh.

"That's just a cover Gaius seems to favor. I don't tell him to tell you I'm at the tavern. Generally I'm either saving you, protecting Camelot, fulfilling my destiny, or off dying somewhere." Merlin sounded a little angry about the whole destiny bit, and Arthur didn't really know what he meant. He would ask his manservant about that later. Arthur was about to fire off another question, and at the same time Gwaine was opening his mouth to speak; but Merlin cut the both of them off.

"Would you two just hold off for a moment? I have to call our ride." He strided out into the field, and in a low, guttural, un-merlin like voice, he spoke nonsense words that neither knight understood.

"O Drakon! e mala soiftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!" Then, smiling once again, he walked back over to the two - slightly stunned - older men sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"What did you just do there?" Gwaine asked.

"Called a friend." Merlin answered.

"Another sorcerer?" Arthur asked.

"Not... exactly." Merlin seemed a little nervous about giving up more information. Gwaine and Arthur dropped the subject. Arthur had questions about many other aspects of Merlin's magic.

"So can you demonstrate?" Arthur asked. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You knights are all the same." He complained. Gwaine smirked, Arthur looked confused and a bit huffy.

"Fine, then; if you won't demonstrate then at least tell me how long." Arthur demanded. Merlin looked confused.

"How long what?"

"I think Arthur is asking how long you've been practising magic." Gwaine clarified. Arthur nodded.

"Well, since I was born. I was moving things with my mind before I was talking. And I don't practice it. I just... know it." Merlin shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Gwaine adopted a slightly mystified look, Arthur focused on his raging thoughts, trying to sort them out.

Since he was born... moving objects... like - wait.

"Yes, Arthur. Like when we 'practiced our mace-work' the day after we met." Merlin answered his thought.

"Will you stop that!" Arthur sputtered. "I am tired of having my thoughts poked through!"

"Oh... well sorry." Merlin said, humbly. There was a mischievous glint in his eye, though.

"You and Gwaine were thinking the same thing, although he didn't know about the mace debacle." Arthur and Gwaine both glance at each other. It was an odd feeling for both of them, having their thoughts revealed by someone they had known extremely well and trusted. Gwaine still trusted Merlin wholeheartedly, but for Arthur it was harder. He trusted him, but would also keep a closer eye on him in the future.

"Anyway." Arthur began. "Will you please refrain from reading our minds while we aren't aware?" Merlin smirks again and nods. "Sure." Arthur and Gwaine look marginally relieved, but only for a moment. Just then, a huge beating sound echoed across the clearing, and a gust of wind rustled the trees.

"Our ride is here." Merlin said. Arthur and Gwaine followed his gaze up above the trees to a huge shape. It was just coming down, landing more gracefully than seems possible, in the clearing. The Great Dragon. Merlin rushes forward. Gwaine looks at Arthur for his reaction, waiting for orders on how to handle this situation. Arthur starts to get up but feels dizzy, and as his head clears he recalls Merlin's words. Our ride is here. This is the ride Merlin, that bloody warlock, was talking about? What was that idiot thinking? Meanwhile, Merlin had approached the dragon. Arthur still had the urge to stop him, but again he held back. Merlin must be in control of a situation, as impossible as that seemed where a dragon was involved. Anyway, hadn't Arthur killed that very dragon?

"Hahaha. Yes, Arthur Pendragon. You were told you killed me." Arthur groaned. Another mythical being reading his mind in the past two minutes? What is the world coming too? Merlin appeared to be conversing with the dragon.

"Hello, Young Warlock. Been awhile since you summoned me." The dragon had a wry tone to his voice.

"Hello Kilgharrah." Merlin turned back to Gwaine and Arthur, who were both a bit speechless.

"Summoned him?" Gwaine asked.

"Told I killed you?" Arthur said simultaneously.

"Yes, and yes. Now why don't you say hello?" Merlin implored, giving them a be polite now glare.

"Hello... Kilgharrah? Gwaine said tentatively, and Merlin acknowledged that he had said the name correctly.

"It... HE! He has a name?" Arthur asked, quickly correcting himself. Kilgharrah's nostrils began trailing little wisps of smoke, but Merlin reached a hand back and calmed him down. Amazing! Merlin the king of Camelot's bloody manservant had just placated a dragon. Gwaine seemed to be thinking thoughts of a similar nature (though he was happy neither Merlin nor the dragon had pointed that out), and his wide eyes met Arthur's, mirroring his expression.

"He lived under your castle since you were born, and you never learned his name?" Merlin asks, just to tease Arthur. He and the dragon shared an amused glance.

"Anyway, something about a ride?" Arthur asks. Gwaine nods. "I'm hungry." He says. What useful information, though certainly not surprising. Merlin cleared his throat.

"Uh, right. Kilgharrah, would you mind flying Arthur, Gwaine and myself back to Camelot?" Both knights paled slightly at the thought of riding a dragon.

"We have discussed before: I'm not a horse, young Warlock." The dragon complained.

"Yes but Strength - or Gwaine - and Courage (or Arthur) are both wounded. So unless you want us to trek through the forest, fighting off bandits as we go and getting even more wounded..." Merlin trailed off. As though to prove the point, Gwaine stumbled slightly. Merlin ran over and helped him regain his balance. The dragon sighed. Arthur found it a terrifying sound.

"Fine, get on." Merlin clambered up the side of the dragon and settled in between where the two great wings met the armored-looking back.

"But I'm only going to land in the clearing just outside the castle where we often have our discussions." Arthur shot Merlin a look, thinking how he had not noticed a dragon as big as that landing just outside the castle. Both the knights were still on the ground.

"Well?" Merlin asked. "Get up here." He beckoned with his arm.

"Um, well one of us can barely walk and the other gets dizzy when he tries to stand up. You want us to climb up the side of a... dragon?" Gwaine explained their hesitation, though having difficulty with the word dragon.

"Well even a bloody dragon isn't as bad as what Merlin probably could have summoned." The dragon retorted to Gwaine's unspoken jab, having read his thoughts again. Gwaine looked annoyed.

"Fine, fine. I'll help you up." Merlin reached his hand out towards Gwaine, and with a whispered incantation the knight began to rise with Merlin's outstretched hand. Gwaine could actually feel Merlin as though he were grabbing him around the waist. It was unnerving, especially when he looked down and saw the empty space where the ground should have been. However, sensing that movement or complaint might break the warlock's concentration, he stayed both silent and motionless (quite a feat for Gwaine). With a swift motion Merlin brought his hand, and the knight along with it; over till he was hovering just above the dragon. Then Merlin allowed him to drop, a bit unceremoniously, onto the huge sloping back.

"You could have warned me!" Gwaine complained, but Merlin was already doing the same to Arthur.

"Oh and Kilgharrah, they don't like it when we read their minds without permission. Just thought I'd let you know." Unbelievable, Arthur thought. Merlin had just referred to him and the dragon as 'we'. Just as these thoughts were pounding around inside Arthur's skull, the dragon took off. It was unexpected, the great rushing whoosh and the hard beats of the wings. The Knight and the King didn't relax until they had safely returned to Camelot, but Merlin was completely at ease for the whole ride, making little bursts of fire or light appear in his palm. Soon enough, they were landing in the very field where Arthur had killed - or thought he killed - the dragon that deposited them. Merlin bade his scaly friend farewell, and with a powerful beat of his wings the great dragon was gone.

**AN: Hello again. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Just in case you skipped the AN up there, a brief recap: This has turned into a multi-chapter fic, so please continue with me!**

**In other news, there are some explanations. In this fic, Merlin can randomly read Arthur's and Gwaine's minds, because I find that fun. Also, in terms of timing, this fic is pre-Aithusa and pre-sovereignty, but after Gwaine has become a knight, and Uther is probably in his disabled state (he won't come into the story much, neither will Morgana). So it's practically AU, but not totally crazy. **

**See you on the other side!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you! I am so happy about response to this story! I suppose, being new, I might be getting unnecessarily excited by just a ****_few_**** favs and reviews and follows, but even four or five make me really happy! I definitely didn't expect that! **

**Mersan123: Thanks :) Your review made me ****_very_**** happy! I'm enjoying writing lighthearted Merlin too, it's sort of like a stress reliever. **

**Here's another chapter! **

Merlin was at the door of Arthur Pendragon, acting-King of Camelot, as soon as Gaius had finished ordering him about. He was close to not actually going, as he didn't want to have the talk that Arthur wanted to have. He didn't want to have to explain everything, though he was willing. Anything to keep Arthur's trust. And so, he found himself outside the door, his hand resting on the doorknob. With a moment of courage he didn't know he had, he thrust it open and stepped in. Arthur was sitting at his desk, tapping absent-mindedly and staring straight ahead. Merlin smirked at his master's idiotic expression, though it was not nearly as priceless as the time Arthur had fallen asleep on his dinner, and gone training the next morning with stew in his hair. Why had he had stew in his hair? Because he was reading. Merlin recalled Arthur's annoyance at Merlin's questions with perfect clarity. However, when the manservant walked up to the desk and stood there, awaiting Arthur's orders, the king refocused.

"Sit, Merlin. Pull up a chair." Arthur motioned to one of the chairs at the table by the window. With a quick golden glance, the chair slid over the Merlin and he sat down, satisfied. Arthur sat there with his mouth open for a moment, a bit shocked. He quickly closed his mouth, and put his outstretched hand down on the table.

"So... I assume you know what we should discuss." Arthur started off. There was a silent moment, and Merlin took the silence to mean that Arthur was deliberating about something. Probably whether or not Merlin was OK with being asked some questions.

"Ok, you've got questions." Merlin said, rolling his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Arthur gave him a hard look.

"Did you just read my mind?" Arthur asked. Now Merlin was shocked.

"No, why?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking about."

"Oh. Well maybe I just know you now." Arthur scowled, unbelieving.

"What about those questions?" Merlin asked. He was tired and he kind of wanted to go back to Gaius, not to mention he was nervous about the questions.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Arthur asks the big, first question.

"Uh... I'm a sorcerer, and a Dragon Lord... and..." Merlin shrugged. "But you already knew that."

"Wait... a Dragon Lord? I thought the last one was Balinor, and he died." Arthur realized immediately that he'd spoken to harshly. Merlin looked down for a moment, as if he might cry, but then he was fine and he looked once more into Arthur's blue gaze.

"He was my father." Merlin managed to get out, though his voice was unbearably soft at the end. Arthur hadn't known that. "He died." Arthur did know that, and had already said it, but it seemed so much more significant when Merlin, Balinor's son, said it. Wanting to change the subject, Arthur quickly ran through his list of questions.

I was moving things with my mind before I was talking. Merlin had said. It seemed like a grief-free subject. Merlin smiled.

"I knew you'd ask about that." Arthur stiffened.

"You just read my mind... again!" He huffed. "I told you not to do that."

"Sorry Sire. But when you're thoughts contain my name, it's just like having my name called aloud. Usually. Especially when the person's thoughts are particularly noisy."

"Are you accusing me of having noisy thoughts?" Arthur asked, feeling like he should be mad but somehow not finding the ability to be. He also wasn't sure if it was an insult or a compliment.

"It was a compliment." Merlin responded to Arthur's thoughts, having read them again.

"You really must stop that." Arthur muttered. "Now show me."

Merlin was confused. "Show you that I can stop reading thoughts? Cause it's pretty hard, you just don't know because you're not a sorcerer."

"No, you idiot. I was referring to the moving-stuff-with-your-mind. Can't most sorcerers only do that with a spell?"

"Oh, well, I suppose so. I have been able to do it without a spell for a while now. It just happens." Merlin explained. "I suppose you want a demonstration." Arthur nodded. Merlin looked about Arthur's chambers for something interesting to move. He willed Arthur's fluffiest pillow to fly over, and it did as Merlin's eyes glowed brightly. The pillow flew behind his head and he nestled in, letting out a few appreciative moans. It really is quite soft. Arthur regarded him skeptically.

"Put my pillow back, Merlin." Arthur demanded. Merlin smirked. "Make me." He replied.

"You do realize I could have you arrested and burned at the stake."

"Fine, fine. Take back your bloody pillow." Merlin magicked it back onto the bed, where it snuggled in with all of its pillow friends.

Merlin suddenly sat up straight. "Ooh!" He exclaimed. Arthur shushed him. "What?" He asked.

"You may find this interesting. The Catha - a sort of magical army of sorcerers - well their leader, Alator, kind of swore his loyalty to me. They're ready to fight under my name." Arthur's expression froze on his face.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. This time it was Merlin's turn to shush Arthur. In a quieter tone, he said, "You have an army of people dedicated to the Old Religion and you didn't think it was important that I know?"

"Well... no. I haven't seen them for a while." Merlin responds, innocently.

"But... but..." Arthur is unable to contain his annoyance, yet unable also to finish his sentence. Merlin laughed, then got up as if to leave. He had just noticed how tired he was again, and there weren't any more questions Arthur could ask, were there?

"No more questions?" Merlin asked, before leaving. He wanted to be careful, now that Arthur knew his secret.

"No. I have many more." Arthur said blatantly. The young warlock immediately sat back down.

"Oh?" He asked. Arthur pondered for a moment, trying to decide which question to ask. Merlin hadn't realized there would be so many.

"How come I've never noticed if you used magic on all those enemies... I mean... I was always knocked out. That couldn't have been luck." Merlin blushed a little as the truth dawned on the king.

"Merlin! You mean to say you've been knocking me out whenever you need to use magic? Well?" Arthur demanded. Merlin shrugged.

"Well, I -"

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Yes Sire."

"And go to bed. You've got to be up bright and early to do your chores."

"I thought you had many more questions." Merlin replied snarkily.

"And I told you to go to bed! Tomorrow you have to polish my armor, sharpen my sword, do my laundry…"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"And shall I make a joke about brass while I'm at it, you prat?"

Arthur looked mildly horrified.

"Good night, sire." Merlin said, finally smiling impishly. He turned and left the room.

Arthur was smiling too…

...until he turned around. He looked closely in the closet. Were they…? They were!

Merlin, that idiot, had turned his entire wardrobe _bright pink._

"MERLIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks once again, all who reviewed/faved/followed etc etc. The following was an idea inspired by a fic I read a long time ago, (Thus I am sadly unable to give credit where it is due) where Kilgharrah contacts Arthur and the king bursts into Merlin's room in the middle of the night. This seemed like a perfect way to segue into the coming adventure, and it was quite enjoyable to write! **

**Mersan123: I know - it seemed quite necessary. :)**

**Read on, friends! **

The young warlock was in the middle of a dream so food-related and real feeling that Gwaine would be proud. Suddenly, just as he was about to start on his second slice of apple pie, a voice that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere forced its way into his dream.

"Merlin! Wake up!" It was Arthur's voice. What was Arthur doing interrupting his dream? As soon as this disruption was noticed, the dream seemed to decide it had had enough. Fading and liquefying as dreams do, Merlin's dream-self was soon left in a sleepy blackness, and he was tempted to stay there as it was calm and there was no stress. However, he was slowly waking up, and with a woosh! cold began to work it's way into his body and he curled up. Arthur must have removed his blanket. Finally, he opened his eyes and focused on the shadowy form of the king in front of him, before glancing at the window. It was still pitch-black outside, with one or two stars. The middle of the night.

"Arthur, why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" The manservant complained. Seriously, even though he was Arthur's servant, and that did require a lot of annoying chores, waking up in the middle of the night was asking too much.

"Well... it's just that..." Arthur began, sounding more nervous and confused than ever, and the last day had been both very confusing and very nerve-racking. As Arthur finally seemed to be managing the formation of coherent thought and thus words; the door to Merlin's room banged open and Gwaine burst in. Merlin looked shocked, his eyes wide.

"Gwaine?" Merlin and Arthur said at the same time.

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked simultaneously. Gaius chose that exact moment to walk in, still wearing his night clothes and bearing a dim candle.

"Merlin, what are you doing? Having a party? Oh! Sire. I didn't see you there. And sir Gwaine." Gaius was always bound to stick to semi-proper etiquette when addressing Arthur and a knight, even if he was in his rather ridiculous nightclothes.

"I just have something to talk Merlin about." Arthur said. Then Gaius turned to Gwaine, giving him a similar, expectant look.

"Me too." Gwaine agreed. At this, Gaius' smile was still there but it now seemed pasted on. He glanced a worried look at Merlin, who hadn't told him about neither Arthur nor Gwaine finding out about his magic. Therefore, having the King and one of his most trusted knights in the warlock's bedroom was cause for suspicion. The book of magic spells was lying conspicuously out on the floor. Merlin tried to give Gaius a reassuring smile. He didn't want to break the reveal news to his mentor just yet; now was not the time.

"O...k I'll leave you to your discussion." Gaius said, a bit confusedly, and closed the door. Though he had faced many magical and non magical foes of any and every sort, he had never been more worried for the warlock. Who knew what Arthur would do if he found out about Merlin? Gaius wondered. Little did he know that, at this point, he was the one who is was in the dark about Merlin's secret. As soon as Gaius shut the door softly behind him, Arthur and Gwaine turned to Merlin. They were exhibiting a mixture of glaring and searching and confused expressions.

"What?" Merlin asked once it grew uncomfortable. Arthur was able to shrug off Gaius' strange confusion over the whole magic reveal, for surely Merlin had told him. The young warlock was not someone who would keep a secret from his mentor and father by every definition except blood. Gwaine was focusing on the apple on Merlin's bedside table, right next to the book of magic, but he appeared more thoughtful and as though he were focusing on something internally.

"Is it you?" Gwaine asked. Merlin just looked more confused than ever. Arthur looked a little shocked himself.

"Wait... you can hear it too?" Arthur asked. Merlin, who didn't at all enjoy being in the dark about anything (especially something that had both Arthur and Gwaine in his bedroom in the middle of the night), jutted his chin out in petulance.

"Hear what?" Merlin asked again, crossing his arms.

"There... is a voice." Gwaine said, as if he couldn't believe he was saying it. Arthur nodded vigorously, his eyes widening.

"A... a voice." Merlin asked, sounding almost annoyed with his incomprehension.

"It's inside my head." Gwaine continued. Now the young warlock realized why they had come to him. It made him proud that he was now the one they came to, and grateful that he didn't have to force Arthur in a roundabout way to tell him when something magical was going on.

"Is it you?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur. Does it sound like me?" Merlin asked, as though speaking to a child. That is indeed how the King of Camelot felt at that moment, for he knew so little about magic and it's ways of being used for good, which is of course the only way Merlin had and ever would use it. Merlin's heart was too pure for any other usage of his power. Arthur marveled at the boy's lack of self-preservation and his loyalty to someone who ultimately, had circumstances been different, would have had him burned at the stake or beheaded.

"Well... no." Gwaine and Arthur both answered.

"Does it sound like a person, or does it sound all raspy and low?" Merlin continued. There were really two normal explanations for what was going on. Either the Druids were trying to contact Arthur and Gwaine, which was less likely; or the great dragon was trying to contact them, which was more likely. This was proven when Arthur spoke up and described it.

"More raspy and low. Does that mean you know who it is?"

"Yeah." Merlin looked a little tired and he let loose an impressive sigh. Arthur and Gwaine waited patiently for him to explain who was intruding on their thoughts.

"It's the great dragon."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks to everybody! I love you all so much! Merlin and Gwaine and Arthur hugs to everybody! **

**This is basically another chapter to set up the coming adventure, but I promise so more action-type stuff in the next one! **

**Kweandee: Thanks, it's funny to write as well! **

**Deathgoddesses: 1) Your name is quite epic. 2) That seems to be the question... read on and find out! **

**Mersan123: Well, here's the $64,000 answer! It's so great to have someone who has been reviewing each chapter as I post it - it means the world to me! Thanks, and you're welcome. **

Only five minutes after Merlin had informed the knight and the king of who was speaking to them, they had discussed for a few minutes some magic-related spur-of-the-moment questions and then agreed to meet in field where Kilgharrah had dropped them off earlier that day. Merlin quickly put on his neckerchief (never leave home without it), his jacket, and his boots. He then grabbed a satchel and shoved his magic book into it and his bedroll. So as not to draw suspicion, Arthur had decided to pack his own bedroll. This was a shock for Merlin, who had expected Arthur to have his manservant do it, whatever the consequences. The young warlock didn't seem to realize that Arthur, especially now that he knew about Merlin's magic, was going to be fiercely protective of his friend and therefore would not allow Merlin to put himself in more danger before they had even left Camelot. Merlin pondered about what the dragon had been saying.

Come to the field outside Camelot. Bring the warlock.

It was Merlin who had suggested that maybe the dragon had some strange mission they needed to accomplish, for usually it is the dragonlord himself who calls on the dragon for favors. It was also he who had suspected that they may need supplies. While he could generally conjure some sort of edible food item, and of course Arthur and Gwaine could hunt; it would be good to bring at least a little food. So Merlin, quietly (so as not to disturb Gaius) snuck some bread and cheese and some apples. He then made his careful, if slightly clumsy, way to the field. He quickly spotted the two knights, clad in armor which shone in the moonlight, their red capes flapping in the light wind. Arthur did not look happy wearing his pink tunic and matching pants. Merlin smirked as he trotted up.

"Where's the dragon?" He asked as he approached, managing to keep a straight face at the royal's attire.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Arthur replied. "Can you... uh, well... can you call him?" Merlin smirked at Arthur's discomfort.

"Sure, no problem." The young warlock handed his bag to Gwaine and wandered a few feet away and yelled in that same voice he had used earlier. Huge wings could be heard beating in the distance, and a dark form appeared on the blue-black horizon.

"Merlin..." Arthur looked thoughtful, which was not a good sign. "I've been thinking." He began.

"Don't hurt yourself." Merlin replied, smiling sheepishly. Arthur frowned at that one but made no comeback. Instead, he continued with his thought.

"The second time we met... I said I could take you apart with one blow..." Arthur remembered.  
"And I said I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin finished. He could see where this was going.

"Were you...?" Arthur didn't need to finish his question.

"Yes, I was implying magic. Although I wouldn't do that!" Merlin hastened to say, realizing what dangerous direction Arthur's thoughts had been taking.

"But have you ever done magic on me?" This was the second time Arthur asked that question.

"We already went over this, sire." The manservant replied. Arthur still looked expectant. With a sigh, Merlin went over it again.

"Basically to save your life almost every day and when you get particularly annoying." He paused, and regarded the approaching dragon.

"Not that those times are scarce." He hissed under his breath. Gwaine, who had heard, started laughing hysterically and Arthur, who had not, just looked at them both with a confused expression. This only made them both laugh even harder. The dragon landed and gave his wings a quick shake. Arthur and Gwaine looked at him nervously, though Merlin smiled. The warlock went as if to climb onto the dragon's great back and Arthur made as if to follow. He had barely set one foot on the dragon before stopping and considering. His hand went tentatively to touch his ears, as if to make sure that they were still there.

"So it was you who did the thing with the donk..." He stopped mid sentence. Merlin couldn't hold in his laughter, Gwaine looked quite confused and had stopped his ridiculous guffaws, but even the dragon chuckled.

"You know something's wrong when all the magical beings are laughing at something and the lowly non-magic people are not." Gwaine muttered.

"Why are you laughing?" Arthur asked, feeling certain that Merlin could not know what had happened to him personally when the goblin had run wild. No, no. The only person he had told was Gwen. The whole goblin thing... could it just have been the young warlock's pranks?

"Arthur, you have to believe when I say that that wasn't me. It actually was Gaius... well, actually the goblin. However, I was the one that fixed it. I did wait a little while to fix the... uh... voice issues." Merlin quickly explained. Arthur scowled and drew his sword.

"Why is that?" He asked. His voice was dangerous and unwavering.

"It was... just too good. I only left it for another day... and I wouldn't point a sword at me while I'm sitting on a dragon, sire." He made sure to add the proper title in there so that it would soften the explanation. Once the dragon and the warlock and the king had composed themselves, Merlin cocked his head slightly and slowly slid off the dragon's back.

Then he burst out laughing with loud, harsh guffaws.

"What?!" Asked Arthur.

"Kilgharrah wants to know why you are wearing pink."

Gwaine gave Arthur a once-over and started laughing as well. Arthur looked quite annoyed at the warlock for causing the hilarity in the first place and at the dragon for giving him fashion advice. Whoever heard of a dragon with a fashion sense, Arthur thought to himself.

Well, he assumed it was to himself. He couldn't be sure when either Merlin or the dragon would be listening in.

However, Merlin quickly sobered.

"Wait... why?" He asked. Arthur and Gwaine looked at him confusedly and then glanced at the dragon. It seemed to dawn on them that the dragon had spoken to the young warlock telepathically.

"Oh... but you can't give us a ride anyways? I mean, it's still a day's walk from here." Merlin whined. The dragon chuckled and shook his head, the king scowled, and Gwaine was rummaging in the sack Merlin had given him.

"Will you two just not speak telepathically?" Arthur finally exploded. Merlin blushed and grinned goofily.

"I wasn't." He said. Arthur scowled even harder, but didn't comment. "So what is this about a day's journey?"

"Yes!" Gwaine shouted in triumph and held up an apple.

"Hey!" Merlin yelped and his eyes flashed gold. The apple and the sack flew to him and he caught them clumsily. Gwaine frowned.

"Kilgharrah needs us to go and fetch something. It's important. Which is why we need to ration our food." Merlin glared at Gwaine.

"...what is it?" Asked Arthur.  
Merlin bit his lip before answering. The tension built slightly.

"The last dragon's egg."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's another chapter. If anyone is wondering, from here on out I'll be getting all my info about the journey to find the last Dragon Egg from the episode ****_Aithusa_****, but I'm going to change all the dialogue and some of the little nuances that happen, so it will be reminiscent of the episode but not a copy. Hopefully still interesting! **

**XxTheWhitDragonxX: No, don't worry! I could never make such a cute little baby dragon evil...! Personally, I don't think they did enough with Aithusa in the show. She could have been so amazing, but she only reappeared a few times in the last couple episodes. **

**Mersan123: I'm glad you approve :) I wasn't sure what adventure idea I should do, but this one seemed good, because of its more magical aspect. **

**Read On! **

Arthur's and Gwaine's facial expressions were rather comical. Also their thoughts, though Merlin tried to stay away from focusing on the unspoken questions. After a tension-filled moment, the young warlock couldn't stand it.

"Will you all please just voice your questions so I don't have to keep trying to avoid your thoughts?!"

Gwaine and Arthur were unsure how to respond to that outburst. It still wasn't entirely clear to them how thoughts could be noisy.

"Anyway," put in Kilgharrah, sounding almost conversationalist. "You three ought to be going. Strength, Courage, Magic, I wish you a good journey." With that, and two great beats of the dragon's wings, he was gone.

"You are so going to explain." Gwaine noted.

"'Strength, Courage, Magic'?" Arthur said, "Where have I heard those before? And what is this about a dragon's egg?!"

"The gatekeeper to the perilous lands, obviously, your royal Pinkness. Or, sorry, Princess… no wait, that's not quite right either…" Gwaine was having too much fun prodding Arthur, and he grinned widely. Arthur had his arms crossed and he glowered, his chin jutting out petulantly. Thus, neither of them noticed that Merlin had pulled out his magic book. Which is why they both yelped in a rather unmanly way as the surrounding clearing and citadel wall vanished, and they found themselves in an unknown part of the forest. It had happened in an instant, and they were still in their same positions, just misplaced.

"What?" Arthur said, as he stumbled forward and caught himself on his hands and knees. Gwaine staggered around once, but seemed to have forgotten his balance back by the citadel, and suddenly found himself on his butt in the wet grass. He didn't appear to have noticed.

"Did-? That bloody warlock!" Arthur finally managed.

"He didn't teleport us, did he?" Murmured Gwaine, as the dew on the grass soaked into his trousers.

"He did!" Arthur growled. It isn't that the royal was mad at Merlin, but some warning would have been nice!

"Where is he? When I find him-"

"Princess!" Gwaine cut Arthur off. Arthur looked up, and followed Gwaine's befuddled gaze. Just a few feet away, the air was shimmering, as though it had been spliced clean through by a moonbeam. It slowly split, opening, a crack in the skin of the universe. Beyond it appeared to be just darkness.

And out of the darkness stepped Merlin. He didn't stumble or trip (So, he trips walking across the palace's smooth floors, but not stepping out of some interdimensional doorway?! Arthur was confused). Merlin dusted himself, turned around to the crack, and bent down, taking the two sides at the very bottom of shimmering opening and slowly kneading it closed. When he had finished, he clapped his hands together, as though removing dirt.

"That was more successful than I'd'ave guessed. What are you two doing on the ground?"

Arthur and Gwaine just scowled. After a moment, Merlin tilted his head slightly to the side, which Arthur was beginning to realize meant he was tuning in to someone's thoughts. He immediately set out to test this theory.

Are you listening to my thoughts, Merlin? Arthur thought. He assumed the answer to be yes upon seeing Merlin's wide smirk.

"Ok, if you refuse to speak your questions, I'll just interpret using your thoughts." Merlin said, and started walking towards them. "I mean, it is easier and more direct, but I feel like you would want your privacy."

Arthur and Gwaine finally relented. Though it unnerved them to not be able to hide anything from the warlock, the kinship they all shared was enough to assuage the discomfort.

"First of all, I'd like my clothes to be returned to their normal colors, please." Arthur requested with kingly arrogance. Merlin merely waved his hand, and Arthur felt a warm - but not painful - sensation wash over him. Is this what all magic feels like, or just Merlin's? The royal wondered. Merlin either didn't pick up on his thoughts or simply ignored them. In a few seconds, the sensation left, and his shirt was normal Camelot red and his trousers were a nice beige.

Gwaine asked, "What was that about a dragon's egg? I thought Kil-whatever-his-name-is was the last one."

"We can talk while we walk." Merlin responded.

"Where are we going?" Gwaine asked.

"While we walk!" The warlock reinforced. He began striding, pack on his back, into a seemingly random area of the forest. The knight and the royal followed closely.

"So, where are we going?"

Merlin just smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the Tomb of Ashkanar?"

Gwaine and Arthur shared a glance.

"No." They said, shaking their heads. They looked back at him, eager, almost excited.

Merlin sighed. It was going to be a very long walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everybody... I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY. I did not mean to abandon you all like that! It's been - what? - a week? More? I just sort of drifted from fan fiction, but I'm back on track now - back in business! **

**XxTheWhiteDragonxX: I know, I love writing them as almost children when it comes to magical things... thanks for your comment! :)**

**Happy Reading! **

"... and then, you know what happened?" Gwaine laughed gruffly, his deep voice grating on and on. The Prince and the Warlock were both rapidly tiring of tirades about mead and apples and food in general, with the occasional wyvern thrown into boot.

If he goes on like this I'll be forced to try a silencing spell I just looked up. Arthur heard a very familiar voice inside his head. Great! Now Merlin wasn't just hearing the Prince's thoughts - but mentally interrupting as well!

"...yeah, there was a whole bowl sitting right on the table!" Gwaine chortled.

You will not. Arthur thought in what he assumed was Merlin's direction. Is that even how thoughts work?

Wow, the prince sighed, life was so much simpler before his manservant had turned out to be a warlock.

"...So, then, I drew my sword. It growled at me. Did you two know- hey, what's the matter?" Gwaine stopped short. The prince and the warlock had halted simultaneously, and goosebumps had cropped up all over their arms. Gwaine paused too, and allowed his hunter's senses to roam the area.

Something was definitely off. Say what you will about Gwaine, but he is an excellent fighter and has been on the run long enough to know when he is being tracked. There was someone in the surrounding bushes. Were they being stalked? Who could it be?

"Bandits…" Merlin whispered. Gwaine knew he was answering his thoughts, but that statement presumably satisfied Arthur as well.

"It's probably nothing." The false calm in Arthur's voice was nearly undetectable, the practiced lie of a to-be-king. Merlin caught it, and even Gwaine knew that Arthur wasn't that much of a princess.

"Let's just keep walking." Gwaine suggested. They all turned, but each kept an eye on the bushes, waiting for the shivers to stop playing tag on their spines. After a few minutes, the conversation started up again. Before Gwaine could recommence his story, Arthur butted in.

"So, Merlin, how much longer until we get to tomb of this Ushaknar?"

"Ash-kan-nar." Merlin corrected. "And hold on one moment."

Merlin stopped squarely in the middle of the path. Gwaine and Arthur crowded around, watching Merlin. They had a feeling that the warlock was about to perform magic.

Merlin muttered a quick spell under his breath, and his eyes glowed gold. Arthur's muscles tensed at the usage of magic, but he forced himself to calm down. It's just Merlin. The idiot manservant. He was still Merlin - just more. Just, just, just. Things are always bad when 'just' is used more than once - it's a sign that you don't believe what you [just] said.

However, Arthur needn't have worried, and Gwaine was a little disappointed. Nothing exploded in a wall of fire, no meade appeared out of nowhere, nothing went flying. The warlock seemed simply to be in a strange trance. He was frozen, staring intently ahead at the path.

After a few minutes of this, the prince had had enough. He reached out to wake the dazed manservant, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Except he couldn't.

He could see his hand, and he could see the shoulder; but when one met the other, it was as though Merlin was… insubstantial. Arthur's mouth opened, like a fish. He waved his arm around where Merlin's body appeared to be - nothing.

"Gwaine!" He called, regaining his voice. The knight glanced at the prince, and kept staring.  
"What is that, mate?" He reached a hand out, and Arthur's and Gwaine's fingers met, right where Merlin's beating heart should be. There was nothing there.

"Is this normal?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course not! But what else has been normal the past day?" Arthur snapped.

"Right but - should this be happening?" Gwaine pressed his face into the space around Merlin's nonexistent nose.

"It's like he isn't there! Is he dead? What did that idiot do?!" Arthur cried.

"The bloody warlock." Gwaine muttered, scratching his chin. With a cheeky smile, he winked and bent down, to jump into Merlin. He was about too, his muscles coiling carefully as he prepared to spring, almost like an animal.

But, suddenly, Merlin spoke.

"What are you doing?!" He said, straightening up and turning to look at Gwaine.

Gwaine's mouth was open. Arthur had taken a step back, his hand had gone to the hilt of his sword.

There was silence for a minute.

"What are we doing?!" Arthur fairly roared, unsheathing his sword. "You turn yourself into a nonexistent ghost and fairly vanish and you ask what we're doing?"

"Yes."

Arthur was silent. Merlin smirked. "Dollophead."  
Now Arthur smiled. "Clotpole."

"Can we refocus on the problem here?" Gwaine, for once the sensible one, interrupted.

"I just looked ahead at the path - we're nearly there. Let's make camp, it'll be dark soon." Merlin had switched to Authoritative Warlock mode, and soon a camp was set out. Gwaine didn't help at all in the set up. He was too busy staring at the dusky sub-canopy forest.

He could have sworn there was a something… a shadow moving among the trees.

The shivers were back.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello! Don't worry - I didn't abandon you again! This chapter is a ****_little_**** longer, but I just love stopping with semi-cliffhangers! It's so fun! **

**XxTheWhiteDragonxX: Thanks :) Here the mystery is answered... sort of. More to come! Thanks for reviewing! **

**I love you all!**

**Read on! **

Gwaine stood for a moment, his eyes trying to pierce the blackness-ever-blacker just beyond the small, fire-lit clearing. The Princess was snoring behind him, and Merlin was sleeping quietly off to the side. Gwaine got the feeling that the warlock hardly ever slept soundly - and who could blame him? A secret like that, a trouble-magnet of a prince…

Gwaine found his hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked down, surprised. Had he really meant to reach for it? He roamed about the clearing with his senses, trying to notice any disturbance in the heavy night air. That was why he'd taken first watch, the shivers had been crawling around on his back, not quite letting him relax. He shook his long, obviously amazing hair out of his eyes and sat down, his back to the fire. There was probably nothing really wrong, just the idea of another dragon setting him on edge. It's not that he didn't believe in Merlin - even the idea of magic hadn't phased their friendship - but he knew well what had happened with the last dragon (that one he had been talking to just a few hours ago, how weird was that?!), and that had tainted his view of the beasts probably forever.

"Mmf. Guinevere…" Arthur mumbled, rolled over, and kick some dirt onto the fire. It sputtered momentarily, throwing the clearing into darkness, before coming back. Gwaine supposed it had some sort of magical everlasting spell. The warmth was quite comforting, and the shivers had momentarily paused. His eyes started to drift closed, his breathing was deepening…

The bushes behind him rustled.

He was up instantly, sword drawn, eyes keen. Zero to alert in no seconds flat - the skill of a knight.

Again - but this time the opposite side. The knight whirled.

Another, off to the left. Gwaine turned again, growing suspicious. Were they surrounded?

The knight tried to peer down the path, but it was too dark to see a few feet beyond, the fire throwing shadows rather than light.

"If you're a wyvern, I've got a very scary friend-" Gwaine turned at the sound of Merlin's loud snore, "-who is currently asleep. Oh, shit."

Well, he was a knight, wasn't he? He could handle a puny wyvern!

The rustle sounded down the path a little. It was followed by a scuffle and a snort, that could almost be a chuckle - a pig? - and now Gwaine was burning with curiosity. He picked up a large log that was sticking out of the fire, and held it aloft like a torch. Then, he slowly began creeping down the path, following the consecutive rustles ever farther. He failed to notice the chiming laughter.

Merlin awoke. He always slept lightly, and at the slightest disturbance would awaken him. This last day, though, had been so strenuous with all the magic usage - transporting three people this far was exhausting - and he had slept rather more soundly than usual. However, before he went to sleep, he made sure to set up protection spells, that would alert him if anyone (or anything) passed through it. The mental alarms were sounding in his head. He got up, and started to wander down the path, pinpointing where the disturbance had occurred.

I should probably secure Arthur. He thought, and turned around; muttering a spell that would freeze the prince in place, so neither he nor anybody else would be able to move him. Merlin nodded to his handiwork, and then proceeded down the path. A few meters down, he found a large log, still burning on one end. It was lying on the side of the path, with pink little flowers placed along it in a cute row. Merlin regarded it skeptically, but didn't touch it. Something about it didn't seem right - especially because Gwaine wouldn't have done this, collecting flowers, and he was the only other one here…

...right?

Arthur's eyes opened slowly. The prince tried to shift around in discomfort (A prince shouldn't have to lie on the ground, but an adventure is an adventure - and Arthur wouldn't miss it for all the pillows in the world!), but he found that he couldn't. It was as though he were a block of ice.

Greatly annoyed - that bloody warlock! what did he do?! - he focused on his hand.

Move. He commanded of it. His muscles strained.

"Hehehehehehe!" A shrill giggle trilled musically out of Arthur's peripheral vision. He tried to turn his head, which didn't work, of course.

There was a rustling, and another giggle came from the other side.

Small footsteps, and someone was blocking out the light of the fire. The figure bent down, and a small round face came into Arthur's view.

It was a small girl, smiling happily, hair yellow as flax. She held up a tiny pink flower, and placed it on the Prince's nose (which itched horribly).

"Prince-y!" She giggled, and sat down on the frozen Knight's stomach. "Hehehehehehe!"


End file.
